Never Forgetting
by Miki96
Summary: When Lanna slips away, how will Denny take it? Rated T for any language. R&R! Tragedy one-shot.


**I was bored.  
Decided to write a tragedy… I don't own anything! **

**Never Forgetting- Denny's POV**

I really missed her. Her shining smile, her gorgeous golden locks that swayed in the wind. I missed being able to curl up next to her and smell the sweet aroma of her apple shampoo and perfume. The way her green eyes stared at me with such adoration and love. I always used to stare back at her the same way. I loved her. I still do.

Today was the day of her funeral, the day that I would give a speech to commemorate her beauty, her cheerfulness. What a perfect day to rain. It would hide the face that I was crying. I wasn't afraid to cry though. I would cry for her.

As I arrived, I saw all her friends- OUR friends- sitting together as couples. Truth is, I was now the only one on the island who wasn't married. I was so upset the day she slipped away. I miss her, I love her, I need her. But I know what she would want me to do- move on. Continue and be happy.

Chelsea slipped from under Vaughn's arm and walked over to me. I sighed as she embraced me, remembering how Lanna always hugged me every morning when she got up. How I used to hug her when she least expected it, and the way she would giggle, smiling at me, her bright green eyes shining like stars.

"I'm so sorry Denny." Chelsea sniffled.. So I wasn't the only one crying. The only one who probably wasn't was Vaughn, for he showed no emotion. But I saw in his eyes a hint of sadness. On this island…EVERYONE was family. We all loved and cherished one another. It's just the way it is.

Chelsea walked back over to Vaughn, and rested her head on his upper arm as they stood, waiting. Nathan and Anisa stood by the casket silently, most likely crying also. I waited for everyone to get there, and as everyone came to the meadow, they walked over and hugged me or muttered a quiet apology. Once everyone on the island was present, Nathan started the funeral as I stood up near him, head bowed, praying to the Harvest Goddess that Lanna was still happy and to tell her that I would be seeing her again someday, when I crossed that rainbow bridge.

"Lanna was not only family to you, but she was linked through a special bond to Denny." He started. We all listened in silence as Nathan gave his speech. Once he was done, he motioned for me to come over. I took a deep breath and held back some tears as I started.

"Lanna…she was…she was something. I loved her, and not just because she was my wife, but because she was also a friend. We all…we all cherished her, for we here, on this island, are all practically family. But as Nathan said, Lanna and I…we were linked through marriage. A lovely thing that was nice while it lasted. I miss her…I miss everything about her.

"She was a great friend, a great companion, heck, she was my wife! She was a great pop star, but unfortunately, she doesn't get to continue her career anymore. For the commemoration later, we will be playing a CD of hers, one that as important to her. We will have pictures too. If you don't want to become, we fully understand. Some of you are prone to sickness, and it's raining. But I thank you for your time to come out here in this weather for Lanna, as she is probably smiling down on all of us at this very moment. Thank you."

I finished, stepping away off to the side, crying the tears that I had been holding back. This was going to hit deep. She was gone. I never thought about it before, how, when you lose someone, you don't get to see them anymore. You don't get to hear their voice, hold their hand, hug them, kiss them, feel their warmth next to you when you lie down.

But you know what hurt the most? Lanna was pregnant with my child. We were going to have a baby…when…when she went to the city, I told her not to go. But it was business. I remember having had this weird feeling in my gut, telling me not to let her go. But I disobeyed, and now I pay the consequences. The severe, heart crushing consequences. I'll never be able to get over her; over this loss.

But I'll continue to do what I do best, fishing, everyday. I'll succeed in upgrading her house all the way and decorating it JUST how she wanted it. I'll sleep in that bed, remembering the first time we slept in the same bed together; when I first moved in.

But I'll try to stay positive. We all will. We'll miss Lanna, but she would want us to do our best and to move on with our lives. That's exactly what I was going to do. But I will still think about her every day, remembering the good times, praying for her every night, and naming fish after some variation of her name. Just like when she was still alive. She always used to giggle when I named it Lanna and kissed the top of the fish's head, throwing it back into the ocean, then ran around chasing her, trying to give her a nice big smooch on the lips.

But I will make a promise to her: I will never forget her, but I will move on. I will do what I wanted to do with my life before she died, and I wanted a family. I guess I could adopt. And if I adopt a male or female, doesn't matter, I'll name it what she wanted to name ours. I'm moving on, but still never forgetting.

**Yeah…so…yeah. How was it for first story?  
****Tell me in your review!**


End file.
